Secrets Of The Grave
by Paige SJ Black
Summary: Prequel to Maria: The Vampire Slayer (requested by Wolfgirl2013). Like every family, the Harris's have secrets but what happens when the person Anna and John Harris trusted turns out to be in line with someone they thought had forgotten what they had done. Fanfiction Exclusive story.
1. Chapter 1

How does one know if they are a slayer? What happens when a new one comes along? Is it something that only happens every couple of centuries or does a new one come along when another dies? Those were just some of the questions Sting was asking himself at the moment. He had kept watch of the Harris children since their parents had died in suspicious ways years prior. Although he was given custody of AJ and Paige due to their older siblings in Maria and Chris not being old enough to look after them, plus they were still in education at the time. Maria was finishing her final year at school where as Chris had gone on to study business at College.

Now though things were different. Chris had graduated from college with a degree although he had found a love for wrestling and had trained to become one. He was currently signed to TNA, being on half of America's Most Wanted along side James Storm, Maria's high school sweetheart. Maria herself was currently in the wrestling business having just made her debut, working with her older brother in Chris and her lover in James. She had made her debut as their valet. AJ and Paige were currently in high school, both of them close although he was aware they felt as if they didn't belong, teachers had often pointed out neither of the girls looked like their parents or older siblings. Their father was a blond haired man where as their mother was a red head, yet both girl were dark haired. AJ sporting dark brown locks where as Paige herself had beautiful raven hair.

At this moment in time Sting was in his little office, looking over all the things a mysterious sender had sent to him. About the slayers in it was a picture of Maria of all people. He knew that meant she was likely in danger if this person knew who she was to become then it wouldn't be long before those she was supposed to hunt would work it out and come after her before she had a chance of hunting them. He debated whether to tell her what her future held or if he should just hide it from her like her parents had done since she was a small child. Inside the thick envelope was also two pictures, the same couple and young boy in both, but a different little girl in the arms of the woman. One appeared to be months old where as the other appeared to be three or four.

"I've seen those girls somewhere before" whispered Sting mainly because he didn't want to wake either of the teenagers asleep in the room with him. Both had suffered nightmares about something coming. AJ spoke of a man in black going after Maria, kidnapping her so she could be his bride. Where as Paige spoke of two men, both with dark hair like hers, brown eyes and both of them holding a dark secret. One was a few years older than herself, Maria's age perhaps where as the other was much older. She had told him both men would be coming for her and AJ, saying they wanted them to come home. "The Wolf girls" added Sting remembering the news when the girls disappeared, the eighteen month of April Mendez Wolf and the four year old Saraya-Jade Wolf, their family was devastated which was only made worse when the police stopped looking for them and proclaimed the possibility both girls were most likely dead.

"Sting" spoke Maria from the door after she quietly knocked on it, her dark red hair falling over her shoulders, just as a soft smile come to her lips at seeing her two younger sisters asleep on the sofa's in the office. She was unaware of their nightmares. The older man soon looked up a smile coming to his own features upon seeing the woman he had called for, just by looking at her he knew she had come from her night classes although he didn't know what she was studying he knew she was serious about it. "It's been a while since I've seen them so peaceful, after mum died they always seemed so afraid of what was to come whether they would be next. Dad could never ease their worry, not even me or Chris could" added Maria moving some of Paige's black hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"They're suffering from nightmares at the moment. I've lost count how many times, I have ended up staying with Paige after one of the nightmares, she's woke up in tears several times this month. It always seems to be the same dream" responded Sting revealing the girls had been suffering from nightmares, with the younger of the two waking up in tears because of what she had seen. He believed it was her way of finally dealing with the death of her parents. "I have something to tell you. I'm gonna be honest its going to change everything, your whole life. Nothing will be the same again" added Sting seeing the way the red head look back at him, like she wasn't sure if she wanted to know, he knew if he didn't tell her she would be in more danger than she was if he did tell her. "Your a vampire slayer Maria. The next one to be exact, a friend of mine sent me this information, I know its a shock but you would have found out sooner or later" finished Sting coming straight out with it and telling her the truth, seeing Maria didn't seem all that fazed. If anything she looked like he had confirmed something she already knew.

"Yup figured that when a vampire chased me over the college a couple of weeks ago. Don't worry I took care of it. It was pretty scary but I'm fine" replied Maria revealing she had found out when a vampire had attacked her or attempted it. It was then she looked down at the desk seeing the two photos Sting was looking at earlier before she made herself known. There was knocking on the study door again shortly after. At the door stood Chris, her haired tied back to prevent it getting in his eyes or getting on his nerves, his brown eyes falling on his three sisters and the family friend who was always there. He knew Maria still had questions for him, why he never spoke to either his parents after an argument he had with them, instead he moved in with Sting, not even attending their funerals. He couldn't bring himself to go after finding out what they had done.

"How have they been?" asked Chris, despite everything he couldn't stop loving the two younger girls. He like Maria and Sting only wanted to protect them from the world around them, he was aware Maria was none the wiser and he knew from subtly questioning Sting he didn't know the truth either. "Who are the pictures off?" asked Chris upon seeing the pictures on the desk. Maria hugged him when he was close enough, although she was still angry at him for never attending their parents funeral and keeping Paige and AJ from attending she still kept in contact and even offered to be the team valet in wrestling. Something he was surprised about at first but that soon became delight at being able to spend time with his sister again.

"They've been okay, still suffering from their nightmares. They are doing good at school, keeping up with their work and using their brains, they have their hearts set on their dream jobs something I will help them achieve like I did with you two" responded Sting to the first question on how the two younger girls were doing. He knew Chris loved them more than anything, his actions proved that. Picking them up from school, helping them study and even taking them for days out when they had done well at school. "The Wolf family before April and Saraya-Jade disappeared, someone is trying to remind people they are still out there somewhere. Maybe it's their oldest son who is still trying to find his younger sisters" added Sting quickly replying on who the photographers were off. At which he spotted Chris flinch a little and look at the two sleeping girls, like he knew something no one else did.

"I'm going to take them to their rooms. Let you and Maria finish your conversation" announced Chris, noticing James had entered the room. As normal his best friend and tag team partner offered to help, quickly pecking Maria on the lips before going over to Paige picking her up gently, being careful not to wake the sleeping teenager up. Chris himself went over to AJ, being incredible careful not to do anything to disturb her. He knew from experience AJ was a light sleeper, being woken up by the slightest thing. The two men carefully carried the girls from the office, making sure to go up the stairs sidewards. "Paige's room is to the left of the stairs" whispered Chris watching as James nodded in front of him, a sign to say he had heard the man instruct him of where her room was.

"I will train you to protect yourself against the vampires. But its your choice whether you tell anyone or not" spoke Sting when he was sure both Chris and James had made it up the stairs and were a fair distance away. Maria nodded slightly, knowing Sting was right her life would never be the same again. She was going to have to hunt down and stake vampires during the nights when she wasn't studying or appearing as a valet in the wrestling world. How was she supposed to balance all that out. Vampire slayer, study, work and be a sister to her siblings, not to mention keep her romantic relationship with James alive. She knew she was going to have a lot on her plate and hoped those around her would forgive her if she wasn't there when she should be. Especially Paige and AJ, since she hadn't spent as much time with them as she promised she would. Something she was well aware the two had noticed.

Elsewhere in an unknown location, a dark one at that was a man. In front of him were pictures of the girl who had been promised to him a long time ago. He knew the time for their union was drawing nearer, near enough everything was prepared for her arrival, her dress had been hand made to her measurements, the flowers had been chosen as had the rest of the décor, the priest was on call for the big day. He could still remember the deal he had made with John Harris all those years ago, the girl would have been no older than five at the time, unaware of what her father had planned for her.

"Does anyone know?" spoke John Harris appearing behind the man he had all but sold Maria to. They had entered a deal with the almost Gothic man. He would keep their secrets and them hidden in exchange their daughter would be his wife when she reached a certain age. That age was now only a few months away. John watched as Maria's soon to be husband turned around slowly and in a menacing way facing him with an unreadable look in his eyes. He was terrified of this other man, but knew if he didn't do what was asked then his long time rival would find him and his wife and finish what he started that night, when he was supposedly killed. Valentine had almost been successful but had left without noticing he was still breathing, someone had found him clinging on to death. After that he joined his wife Anna in hiding.

"Your son Chris still holds the burden of the truth, but only keeps it to protect Maria, April and Saraya-Jade. There is another who searches for the truth, he will find them soon enough. When he does your darkest secret and oldest enemy will be revealed. He will reclaim what is his again" replied the mysterious hooded man, only stands of his dark hair were visible from behind his hood, just as the bottom of his nose and lips were the only visible features he showed to the other man. He soon left the candle lit room, and John Harris to wonder what he had got his daughter into, although he never regretted tearing apart a family to fix his own he was beginning to feel regret for getting his only daughter involved in something like this. Like so many others out there, he wanted to raise her children, even if they weren't his. She was the slayer after all, meaning her daughter would become the chosen one.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Papa" called AJ, he was standing at the alter of what appeared to be an old almost derelict and abandoned medieval church, dressed in black like he was at a funeral. Next to him stood Maria, her red hair done in curls, she was wearing a black dress and veil like she was a bride. "Papa" repeated AJ this time her father turned around to see her, a smile on his lips but that soon turned to fear when he seen someone behind her, when she turned around she seen a hooded figure dressed in a black and gold cloak with hints of purple. Maria had the look of her features like she was being forced to do something she didn't want to do._

" _AJ, come to me" spoke a familiar voice and one AJ hadn't heard in so long, when she turned around she seen another red head but an older one, she seen her mother. Lying on the chairs next to her was Paige. "AJ come to me now, this is an important event" added the red haired woman her expression going from a kind and soft one to anger and a scrawl that things were going like she had wanted. She soon stood up and walked over to AJ, placing an arm around her and trapping her in place before holding a cloth over her mouth and nose, it wasn't long before she felt tired and things faded to black._

" _I now pronounce you man and wife" was the last thing she heard before everything blacked out. When she woke again she was in some kind of cell. Paige leaning against the wall opposite her staring at something, in the distance both girls could hear Chris shouting for them and Maria, sounding as if he was distressed about something. When AJ tried to get up she found her wrists were restrained as were Paige's like someone was making sure they couldn't get out or see anything outside the stone room they were being kept in._

With a jump AJ woke up, a thin layer of sweat covering her at the experiencing the same nightmare she had been having for weeks. She knew Sting's explanation wasn't what it was. How could she be getting over suppressed feelings about her parents death, it happened years ago when both she and Paige were in junior school. Although she had never gone to funeral it was her own choice, she never felt close to either of them, in fact the only person she felt close to was Paige, there was a special bond between them. Both of them had these weird nightmares like they were seeing things that were yet to happen, almost as if their dreams were the warning on what was to come.

Looking at the clock AJ seen it was 6:30 in the morning, she knew Paige would be awake soon as both would be heading to school. She also knew not to tell Sting about those dreams they had changed in recent weeks, from the hooded man kidnapping Maria, Paige and Herself to a wedding an unwilling one at that. AJ made a mental note to ask Paige about her nightmares knowing there was a chance hers were a lot more vivid as she was aware of her younger sister waking up in tears when she did suffer from the nightmares. As if on cue she heard Paige screaming from down the hall to which she darted out of bed and down the hall to the younger girls room, beating Sting there who was no doubt downstairs preparing breakfast and their lunches for school.

"Shh Paige it's okay, I'm here" soothingly spoke AJ, wrapping her younger sister up in a calming embrace in the hopes of calming the shaking and tears escaping from the raven haired teenager. There was just something about their shared experience dreams that screamed they were different from their older siblings plus Chris's reaction to finding out who the girls in the pictures were gave it away something was wrong. "We'll be alright, as long as we stick together. Together we are invincible" added AJ, saying the words she could remember someone telling her, she could describe him but couldn't place a name to him, sun kissed skin, about five or six dark curly hair similar to Paige's. She knew it was no one she would know yet his words had stuck with her for some reason. It wasn't long before Sting came bursting into the room, seeing the two girls together brought a smile to his lips, especially when he realised his assistance wouldn't be needed on this occasion.

"Alright girls, ready for school then downstairs for breakfast" spoke Sting purposely not telling them their older siblings were downstairs, Maria with some news of her own to share with the small group, she had mentioned she wanted to tell all those who were important to her at the same time, so that meant Paige, AJ, Chris and himself. They all meant a great deal to her. He was aware to her they were the only family she had left. Both girls looked at each other before getting changed ready for school, AJ going back to her own room, knowing she would no doubt meet Paige at the top of the stairs like she normally did. About fifteen minutes seen both girls entering the kitchen to see Chris, Maria and James sat around the table waiting for them, each sending a bright beaming smile their way.

"So now we are all here, I have something important to tell you. Or me and James do" said Maria after the girls had sat down, getting their morning ceral and orange juice, while also looking to their older sister and her sweetheart. "We're getting married" excitedly added Maria holding up her hand with the engagement ring on, a bright smile appearing on her lips as her siblings and Sting clapped for her congratulating her on moving forward with her life. Even when times got tough she had made it through it. Although her relationship with Chris took a big hit just as her relationship with both Paige and AJ had strained over the years. To her they were growing up too quickly. Before any of them knew it was time for Paige and AJ to leave for school, both of them collecting their things before bidding everyone fair well.

"So what was your nightmare about?" asked AJ when they were far enough from the house, she knew whatever was causing both of them to have those dreams wasn't something to ignore, just as the fact both of them were having them wasn't a concidence. She knew there was something Chris wasn't telling them, although she had no idea if it was something life changing or minor. She knew there was a reason he had offered to look after herself and Paige on the day of the funeral instead of attending them. "I know it was something that scared you Paige, you were near enough in tears and you screamed the house down" finished AJ revealing she knew from the raven haired girls reaction that it was something that had seriously scared her. Paige took a deep breath and remembered her dreams from the past month or so, always the same one and always felt as if she was actually there rather than just seeing it.

 _There's a large house, with a front garden fenced off and secured with a security gate. On the front steps to the house is a man, short dark hair brown eyes, a pony tail of small braids at the back of his head, dressed in black. He's watching a young girl and two boys with a smile. Suddenly a silver car comes crashing through the front gates, the younger of the two boys points it out as the older one runs towards the girl, when he gets to her he pushes her out of the way, resulting in minor injuries, the older boy is hit head on but survives the accident._

 _When everything comes to light again there are is a young man in his twenties, he's in a bar looking at two pictures, one of him holding a toddler and the other of him and the girl. He had tears in his eyes at remembering them, suddenly two woman come up either side of him, both dressed in black, one with short blond hair she calls herself Heather and the other was with long dark hair her name is Dahlia, their sisters. They ask the man his name and what's wrong with him. He responds and says his name is Vincent, he is trying to find his sisters April and Saraya-Jade, they went missing years before, April when she was eighteen months and the other when she was four years old. He says he still has hope they are out there and his parents Valentine and Isabel died never knowing what happened to them._

 _The next thing I know I'm in a room, its dark but you are there as is Sting, the man from the bar is there as is the man from the house earlier, they are looking at us with smiles on their lips like they know who we are. The man from the house holds out his hand and says its time to come home to us, then calls us April and Saraya-Jade. There's two voices that come from behind, when we look around mum and dad are standing there, telling us not to go with the man. The man is looking at them with hatred where as the younger one from the bar comes up to and whispers "We will meet again some day". He smiles like he has found what he has been looking for, where as the older one looks like he could kill our parents, he's faster than anything and get to them in a blink of an eye, snaps mum's neck and then forces his hand in to dad's chest, when he pulls it back he is holding dad's heart._

Paige hated to remember that, she didn't understand why she was having those dreams she knew who the dream was about or at least who the others in there was. Valentine Wolf and his son Vincent, one died along side his wife in a car accident where as the other was raised by his uncle Luke neither of them gave up the search for the missing Wolf sisters. Paige didn't understand why she and AJ were being called the names of the missing girls, and by the looks of it AJ didn't understand it either, both were having dreams of events that was either coming or already happened and about different things. AJ's dream was about Maria being forced to marry although she now thought that had something to do with Maria actually getting engaged to James and Paige was dreaming of the Wolf sisters and family, although as far as either of the could tell they had no connection to the two missing girls.

Elsewhere the hooded figure stood with John and Anna, unlike the couple he was aware of what their worst enemy had become and what he was now planning, he knew the couple would have to answer for the crimes they were under the belief they had gotten away with, just as he knew the one thing they feared more than anything could possibly happen. Paige and AJ discovering who they really were. He smiled when he realised their dreams were more than it seemed, they were suppressed memories but warnings of what was to come, he was aware the Wolf family had that trait but it was only during the teenage years. They could see events that would change everything they knew, whether it be something to happen to them or someone they knew.

"The Wolf girls have developed a trait of their family. One of them can see the events of Vincent finding them and the Wolf family being reunited again, including Luke and Valentine. She may figure out the truth, at the moment her suppressed feeling for your faked deaths are stopping her from seeing the truth" spoke the hooded figure showing he was able to see what they were, just as he was able to tell what was stopping them from seeing the full message the dreams were trying to tell them. "The other has seen bits of the wedding, including you two as guests and what will happen her and her sister when she realises what you John have done" added the hooded figure revealing the older one of the two had seen the events of the wedding although she hadn't seen all of it, if she had she would know it wasn't what it seemed but a trick of the two who had raised her as their own.

"Is there anything we can do to stop them?" asked John his facial expression showing his worry that the two teenagers could figure out what was going on and who they really were. It was clear what he had originally thought upon taking them from the hospitals was wrong. He had thought by taking them and raising them as his own with Anna then they wouldn't get the dreams that everyone in the Wolf family had when they were teenagers. The hooded figure turned around removing his hood before shaking his head no, seeing the hope fade in the couples eyes, knowing everything they had done could be revealed although it wouldn't come from their son as they had originally feared but from the girls themselves.

"Vincent also had similar dreams to Paige, he seen some unknown figures there also. In an arena there two companies join for a super show. He seen a pair of immortal sisters attack his own sisters, as well as a collapse and the slayer. Only his also showed the girls future partners and close friends. He seen the day he reunites with them, when his family is reunited as well as new members being added to it" responded cloaked man, his smiled there as he remembered the dreams of the oldest Wolf child. Unknown to him he had seen the events that would happen in one night, the ones that would lead to his reunion with his sisters.

"If they are to be reunited then that means Valentine will come back, he will make sure we don't get the child when she is born, if anything he will hunt us down to make sure we don't get her" responded Anna, her voice dripping with concern about not getting her grand-daughter when she was born, rather than the concern for how her own daughter would feel at being sold on to someone she didn't know. The cloaked figure had secrets of his own, many in fact, just like his ambitions. He had so many of them and each one he was going to bring true, he had already started by sending the sisters out to the place he was sure the young man would be going to next. Just as he knew his true plans for Maria weren't want he was expecting, his allegiance was already with someone else, although she was no longer living he still respected her wishes and his loyalty was still to her.


	3. Chapter 3

"If they are having those dreams John then either one or both of them could discover the truth. You know that could lead to them finding out we are alive and well" spoke Anna her red hair done in a bun at the back of her head as usual she was in her professional attire. Before she had faked her death she had been an accountant and business woman, hence why she had been able to stay a few steps of Isabella when her girls went missing. John only looked at her and pulled his figures through his thinning blond hair, he too knew the risks the two girls posed to their plans, everything both of them had thought at the Wolf trait had been wrong.

"I know, if it comes to it we will have to silence them. Make sure what they find out is told to anyone else" replied John making reassuring his wife if it come to it then they would silence the two girls, although the backlash for it would be a lot worse. He knew eventually Valentine would find his daughters again, after all he had been searching this entire time even after Isabelle's death and his son in Vincent went into foster care he still searched for them in the hopes of one day reuniting his family or what was left of it. Anna nodded, although she had helped to raise the girls she never really thought of them as her own children, AJ and Paige were just a means to an end when it come to hurting her enemies. Her motherly instinct wasn't there for them, it was hardly there for her own two in Maria and Chris.

"Or they can stay here with me, away from anything that could trigger the truth for them. You two know if Valentine discovers you took his daughters and that you killed them as well Chris and James would be in danger, then your granddaughter who you so desperately want wont be born" came the voice of the man they had made the deal with all those years ago. They knew he had loyalties elsewhere, although they didn't know where his true loyalties lay, they had never bothered to ask, mainly because they knew they would never get a straight answer out of the man. He was secretive at the best of times. "You made the deal I would marry your daughter, and I never asked for payment until now. Paige and AJ or should I say April and Saraya-Jade stay here with me. Where they are safe" added the man, telling the pair what his payment was to be. Although they were none the wiser on his true intentions, he had something planned for the two girls.

With Maria she was currently training with Sting, although she had said to James and Chris she would be spending the day studying. She hated lying to them but also knew it was the only way to protect them from the dangers of what she was destined to do. She was a slayer, how were you supposed to tell someone that. Especially when you loved that person so much. In a way there was truth behind what she was doing, she was studying to become a better slayer than she currently was. If she passed Sting's tests then she would be a successful one and hopefully not get herself killed or have any close brushes with death while doing it.

"So how are Paige and AJ?" asked Maria, she had found their nightmares odd to say the least, neither of the girls had nightmares like those they were experiencing now until they reached thirteen then it all hit them. The night they had celebrated their thirteenth birthday. She could accept it as a coincidence if it was one of them but both of them she found it pretty odd. Especially when she remembered Chris's reaction when he was told they were suffering with nightmares, it was almost like something had been confirmed for him, he hadn't spoken of their parents or even looked at any pictures of them since he a heard about those nightmares. "Have their nightmares stopped?" asked Maria wanting to know how her to younger sisters were.

"They are okay and no they haven't, if anything they have gotten worse. AJ thinks hers have something to do with James proposing to you. Still not sure what the cause of Paige's are. Nothing in hers add up" responded Sting revealing AJ had come to the conclusion hers were about James asking the older red head to marry him, where as Paige's just seemed to be a bunch of unidentifiable events. "I helped her look for things in her dreams but nothing seems to match it. Or at least not the arena collapse, she found the event at the start of her dreams. It had something to do with the Wolf Family" added Sting revealing a little bit of Paige's dream had been about the Wolf Family, the mortal nemesis of her own family. He could see the look in Maria's eyes like she was curious about it.

"The Wolf Family" replied Maria, surprise lacing her voice at hearing that, as she was sure neither of her younger sisters knew anything of the feud between the Wolf's and their own family. "Why in the world would she be having dreams about them?" asked Maria, not sure if she wanted to know the answer to the particular question, when she looked at Sting she could see there was something else she wasn't being told or there was more he was yet to tell her about that part of Paige's dream. "What else is there?" finished Maria seeing the concern and uncertainty in the brown eyes of Sting, she knew there was more she didn't know.

"The event she is dreaming about is the accident that caused Saraya-Jade Wolf to be in the hospital. When we asked about the police about it, she gave them details that were never released to the public. She said it felt as if she was actually there rather than just seeing it" responded Sting, seeing the look Maria sent his way, especially when she learnt her younger sister was dreaming about an event and knew details about it that only the family and police knew. It scared her if she was honest. "She was also able to identify the men she saw in her dream, one of the boys was Vincent Wolf. Then she said Valentine was there as was his brother Luke. She also said your mum and dad were there too but they looked older than she remembered. As for the Arena collapse we can't find anything like that happening, not with the number of causalities or with a super show" finished Sting revealing the Arena collapse was either made up part of the dream or hadn't happened yet.

By the end of the training session Maria had learnt some valuable skills from Sting as well as about the dreams Paige and AJ were getting. She knew there was something else Sting wasn't tell her, she knew if it was important then he would have told her, just as she knew Chris knew what it was yet had opted to keep it to himself like he was trying to protect her and his younger sisters. Even if the two girls were going through a rebellious stage. She had lost count how many times Chris had mentioned chasing the duo over the city when they had broken curfew or gotten out the house when they had been grounded. She knew it was there way of acting out, they didn't understand something and no one was helping them with it so it was there way of handling it themselves.

At McKinley High, the school both AJ and Paige attended. A pair in their late teens to early twenties was around the school gates, with the help of the two women at the bar Dahlia and Heather. He had found girls who had the same birthday, were the same age and even looked like his two missing sisters, they were even sisters themselves. He knew if his father knew about them then he would probably be around keeping a close eye on them trying to decide whether or not they were his missing girls or not. He knew he would have to do a little more digging if he was to find out. When he heard a bell ring he watched the gates to the school as hundreds of students left the building, each seeming happy their day was over and they could get on with what they had planned for the rest of the day.

It wasn't long before he seen one of the girls he had been hoping to get a glimce off. Her brown hair blowing slightly in the breeze, dressed in shorts and a Harley Quinn t-shirt, a hoody hanging off her shoulders along with her school bag, a smile on her lips as she waited for someone. She didn't appear to be taking any notice of anyone around her, instead playing with her phone. Almost like she was messing about with a game or texting someone. It wasn't long before a pale raven haired girl appeared, much like the first one her long hair was blowing in the breeze, her make up showing her darkness as did the black clothing she wore. The ripped jeans and doc Martain's paired with the normal plain tank top and leather jacket gave off the bad girl rebel aura. Almost as if she was telling those around her she wasn't one to be messed with.

"Paige and AJ Harris" spoke Heather from the back seat, causing Vincent to jump slightly. A smile come to her lips as she realised he had forgotten she was there with him. Over the weeks they had been searching for the duo. They had visited tens maybe hundreds of girls who could be his younger sister with no luck that any of them could be the two they were looking for. Heather could see that he recognised something about the names he had spoken, almost like something had be triggered. She knew it was something to do with the two girls who appeared to waiting for something.

"Harris?" asked Vincent turning to face the girls again. "As in Anna and John Harris?" continued Vincent showing he clearly recognised the name or at least something about it. He turned to her seeing her nod with curiosity shimmer in her blue eyes. "That's them my little sisters" added Vincent knowing the two girls who were just a couple of feet away from his car were his two long lost sisters. "Anna and John were my parents nemesis, they owned a rival company in the hopes of taking success from the one my parents owned and ran. At a party one night my mum noticed Anna take notice of April, a few months later she went missing. Miraculously their daughter AJ was released from the hospital after being in a car accident. My parents thought it was a conscience until Saraya-Jade disappeared to, just days later their daughter Paige was released from the hospital after spending the first four years of her life there" finished Vincent revealing he knew those two girls were his sisters, he had so much hope they were.

"So AJ is April and Paige is Saraya-Jade. How exactly are you going to tell them that. Just waltz up to them and telling them would destroy their lives and any chance you have a getting them back" responded Heather knowing he was planning something. "Are they the two you seen in your dreams?" asked the blond knowing he could remember his dreams so clearly, like they were telling him of the day he would one day find them again. She watched as he nodded. "You said they would meet you and find out the truth after a super show of some sport. They would both be in the hospital surrounded by the three people, their guardian, and friends. This isn't that time Vincent, they are teenagers waiting to be picked up from school" finished Heather knowing they were just innocent school girls at the moment.

"Fine you can have the girls, but what will you do with them? Keep them prisoner?" questioned John agreeing that the cloaked man could have the two girls who he was aware weren't the couples daughters as everyone believed they were. Although both John and Anna were curious why the man who they knew only as the undertaker wanted the two girls. It was clear to them he had something planned or he wouldn't have asked for the girls, he wouldn't even mentioned them if he wasn't interested.

"What I have planned for them isn't any of you concern, but I will be training them with the help of someone else ready for their bright future" responded the Undertaker, having no intention in harming the pair but help them with what they had said they wanted to do as a career, he knew from his vision they were determined just as he knew from Vincent's dreams they would succeed in becoming those professional wrestlers. After they wouldn't have been backstage of that important show if they didn't make it to their dream destination.


	4. Chapter 4

"So hows the wedding planning going?" asked AJ excited for her older sister, she knew the day was drawing nearer just as she knew how nervous both James and Maria were getting. They were going to be starting a new chapter in their lives together. AJ could remember the time when Maria had picked them up from school a few weeks ago to take then bridesmaid shopping, she had lost count how many different styles and colours both she and Paige tried on before Maria had settled for beautiful black and blue dress with silver glitter going through it, she could remember her older sister pairing it up with a blue flower in their hair and opting to go for diamond accessories.

"Its going good, have the venue for the reception set, the place we're getting married at is good to go, you and Paige have your dresses, the flowers have been picked and the guests have been invited or we need to do now is decide the seating plan and decoration for the reception, well at least incording to Maria's plan" responded James a smile on his lips as he looked up to see AJ standing there, he knew Maria wanted them to be a big part of their wedding hence why they were her bridesmaid and maid of honour, he was aware she didn't trust anyone more than her two sisters, they meant everything to her, just as her older brother in Chris did even when she didn't see eye to eye with him on certain things, normally their parents. "So how's school?" asked James, he had been honest when he told Maria he looked upon Paige and AJ as a pair of younger siblings, there was just something about them that made him protective.

"Boring as normal, but we both know if we want the career we dream of then we have to do good in school and not let anything bring us down" replied AJ, she had also been helping Paige find out more information about the events in her dreams, as well as help her understand them, as hers were way more realistic than her own and always about the same family. The Wolf family. "Been helping Paige understand her dreams as well, she's confused on how she knows things about the Wolf Family that haven't been released to the public, especially concerning the events that caused the family to lose both of their daughters" added AJ seeing the look James gave her, one that was filled with concern, he had done research about such detailed dreams to help if they needed it but didn't get much other than them being suppressed memories and something about the Wolf Trait.

"I did research on that when I was first told so I could help you and Paige. All I come up with was the Wolf Family Trait and the dreams were suppressed memories of some sort" spoke James in response, he doubted some of the things AJ had were suppressed memories, especially considering they revolved around his and Maria's wedding, just as he doubted it was the Wolf Family Trait since neither of the girls were from the wolf family. He could remember Maria telling them about the car accident the teenager survived when she was a few months old just as he could remember being told about Paige not being released from the hospital until after her fourth birthday due to a rare condition.

"The Wolf Trait?" asked AJ curious on what this trait was about. "I overheard Chris talking to a picture of mum and dad a few years ago. He said something about the Wolf family, he kept saying how could mum and dad tear an innocent family apart to fix their own which wasn't broken, why couldn't they have been happy with the two they already had" added AJ revealing she had over heard her older brother asking a picture of their deceased parents questions about some past events although it had confused her and made her curious she had let it go due to not wanting her brother to know she had heard him talking to a picture of their parents. She knew he was touchy about the subject of their mum and dad. He had been ever since finding out what he called an unforgivable dark family secret. They all know he never spoke to their parents again after finding out that secret, he didn't even attend their funerals instead he opted to take Paige and herself out for the day to cheer them up.

Back in the abandoned church the man only known as the undertaker was making preparations for when he the two girls would be joining him, he had also send a message to the others who would be helping to train the two ready for their future. He could almost laugh at the irony especially when it come to Anna and John Harris, they had no idea by agreeing to give him the girls as payment they were putting the last pieces in place for the two girls to find out who they really were and be reunited with their brother and father. He knew Valentine was out there somewhere trying to find his girls and son again just as he knew Vincent was close by waiting for the right time to tell the girls he was their brother, since he had already found them.

"They will find out the truth soon Isobelle" spoke the hooded man, making sure to keep his voice down, he knew if John and Anna should ever find out what he intended to do then they would never give him the two girls. "Your children will find each other again" he added lighting a candle as if to say he was remembering her, even when it had been so long since she had passed away. He could remember when she had asked him for help, how heartbroken she was to be accused of her daughters murders when she was the kindest soul he knew, all she wanted was to raise her children in love and where they didn't want anything. Instead the mother of three had her daughters stolen from her, and died before her time leaving her son to end up in foster care.

"What do you suppose he will do with Paige and AJ?" asked Anna, asking her husband to be honest with her when it come to what the man wanted with the two they had raised as their own for so long. She could only imagine horrifying things he would put the two girls through, or that he was secretly some kind of mass murderer who had never been caught. She didn't mind handing the girls over, she would pay anything to get her hands on her grandchild so in her eyes handing AJ and Paige over to someone who asked for them as payment was a no brainier.

"I don't know, keep them captive maybe. Make sure they don't tell Maria or Chris anything if they discover the truth. Not that Chris needs to be told. He found out the truth a long time ago, that being the reason why he never tried to reconsilate with us after that argument or even attend our fake funerals" responded John knowing if the girls did happen to find out the truth and find Chris already knew they wouldn't talk to him again much like he never did with them. Maria on the other hand was a different story as far as either of them were aware she didn't know the truth on what they did or who Paige and AJ really were. To her they were the real AJ and Paige Harris, rather than April and Saraya-Jade Wolf.

"It will soon be time to hand them over as payment and bring Maria here for her wedding" spoke Anna not knowing that although the undertaker had said he would marry their daughter that he had an ulterior motive for it, and they had misinterpreted what he had meant. All he wanted was the two Wolf girls so that he could help in what was to come for them and eventually put them in the place they were supposed to be so their visions would come true for both Paige and Vincent since they had both seen events of the days leading up to their reunion. "Should be interesting to see the reaction of Chris when he learns his sister isn't going to marry her fiancée but another man we made a deal with all those years ago" added Anna knowing Chris would hate them more but Maria being the one to hate them the most, if all went as they planned then Maria would be locked in an unwanted marriage and both Paige and AJ would be taken away from them.

"That time is now, get the girls here while I prepare for the upcoming wedding" spoke the undertaker, making sure his voice sounded dangerous and low so they wouldn't argue against him. He knew because of the summer holidays the girls wouldn't be missed from school just as he knew they weren't in any danger although it would be a difficult task to try and convince the duo of that. He was merely going to help train them as he had told their legal guardian since they were close friends. He knew from Sting the duo wanted to learn to wrestle and become stars in the biggest wrestling company in the world. WWE. He had already done rooms for them to stay in, at least while he was with him the rest of the time he planned to let them return home so they knew they weren't prisoners or in any danger.

"How do you suppose we get them here. They believe we are dead" responded John looking over to the hooded figure. The man only glared at him response knowing getting there wasn't his problem it was there's although he could easily do it on his own simply by phoning a number. "Okay we will figure out a way to get them here" shakily spoke John his voice almost trembling for him mainly because he feared what would happen if they didn't do as asked. He knew they wouldn't get their grandchild if they didn't get the man's payment. Everything himself and Anna had planned over the years would be for nothing. Just as everything they had done in the past would also have been for nothing especially when they considered the enemies they had made. It was because of their past with the Wolf's they couldn't take their own family to a certain area in their home country or go on holiday to England.

"Sting, they are coming for the girls but they are bringing them to me. I will keep them safe and start there training while you continue on with Maria's" spoke Undertaker to the guardian of both girls and his close friend. He knew Sting cared deeply for both of the teenagers even commenting on a few occasions he loved them like his own children. There had been many times he wanted to tell Sting who they truly were but couldn't bring himself to be the one to destroy the girls world nor could he bring himself to destroy everything Sting knew about the pair. "They will be safe with me and I will uphold my end of the deal as we agreed when they told you they wanted to be professional wrestlers" added the undertaker reassuring the other man he would take care of them and he would keep his end of the deal when it come time to.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe I'm getting married in a few days" spoke Maria the excitement and nerves setting in, she was going to marry her soul mate as she put it in a few days time. Nothing could ruin her happiness or at least she didn't think it would. It had come close to happening a few days prior when they got a notification from the church they had arranged to be married at, it had been servery damaged in a crane incident. Lucky someone had phoned them offering to hold their wedding free of charge, something both she and James had accepted due to them having less than a week until they were supposed to be tying the knot. "Where's Paige and AJ?" asked Maria sweeping her red hair into a messy ponytail, over the last week she had moved into Stings along with Chris and James so it was easier to get everything finished off for the wedding.

"Some old friends of mum and dad's come by a few hours ago, they wanted to spend some time with the girls, since they don't have as many memories of them like me and you do" spoke Chris, he could remember the pair, they were childhood friends of their parents Alice and Marcus, both had attended their parents wedding and were the god parents of himself and Maria, yet they didn't seem to know the horrifying secret their parents had kept when it come to Paige and AJ. Every day Chris wished he had never found out, he loved them dearly but he hadn't been as close with either of the teenagers since finding out who they really were and what their parents had done. Especially when he did research and found out Isabel had died never knowing what really happened to her children.

"Do you think they will be okay with being joint maid of honour, or should I ask Velvet to be my maid of honour?" asked Maria, knowing she wanted her sisters to be there at her wedding, she wanted them to be equal so she quickly rang Velvet, a small smile on her lips at being able to ask her friend to her special day which was fast approaching. "Hey Velvet, just a quick question. Would you be my maid of honour?" spoke Maria her smile getting bigger as she heard Velvet's response, she knew she could rely on her two toned friend, the woman had always been there for her, ever since she signed with TNA almost two years ago now. She couldn't imagine herself doing anything else, hence why she was in full support of her sisters joining the wrestling world. After all what sort of sister would she be if she did what she wanted but stopped them from doing something they were so passionate about.

"So what else is left to do?" asked Chris, he knew he was the best man, James had asked him after a match they had a few weeks ago. Sting had offered to walk Maria down the isle, she now had her bridesmaids and maid of honour, she had picked her dress as she had with the bridesmaid dresses, the flower arrangements and seating plan had all be done. The only thing he could think of was for the bachelor and bachelorette parties to take place, although he could guess Maria would do something where both Paige and AJ could join in to, either that or she would do something with the pair of them during the day and go wild during the night with her friends. "As far as I can see just the bachelor and bachelorette parties to go" added Chris seeing the smiles come to their lips at the last big event before they get married.

"Yeah we're both going to take Paige and AJ to the amusement park during the day, then have the separate ones during the night. The girls at work have been arranging something for Maria and I know you and some of the guys have something arranged for mine. We figured since neither are old enough for drinking we would spend the day with them, so they get to have fun as well" responded James confirming what Chris thought was true, Chris smiled and nodded before leaving the room. He knew James thought highly of AJ and Paige, to them he was already family. He was always there for them and had even been there when they needed someone to talk to, although over the last few days he had also been there to help when they woke up screaming and in tears from the nightmares. None of them knew just how bad it was until they experienced it first hand, Maria was stunned to learn just how frightened the pair could be when they woke up during the night and just how many times they woke up from the nightmares. AJ woke up at least three times every night where as Paige was a little worse at four or five times, each time worse than the last with both of them.

Elsewhere at the little church Alice and Marcus had arrived with Paige and AJ. Both girls recognising the church as the place their sister was going to get married, they smiled thinking it was something to do with the wedding for the reason why they were there. They soon realised otherwise when a hooded figure stood in front of them, most of his face being covered, he didn't say a word but watched as Marcus and Alice left, making sure to close the heavy wooden door behind them. Both Paige and AJ were struck with fear especially when they didn't know why they were there or even why two people their parents knew and loved like family would leave them in a place they didn't know or with someone who was a complete stranger to them.

"An old friend of mine told me you two ladies want to be professional wrestlers" spoke the hooded figure, taking down his hood shortly after to revealing his ageing features, he didn't want them to think he was going to hurt them, he actually just wanted to train them so they had a chance to bring their dreams true. "Sting, he asked me to begin your wrestling training. We made an arrangement where you would come to me every day after school to learn and stay here over the weekend. I will also drive you to try outs with different companies" added the man, gaining their trust by informing them he was a friend of Sting's and was obeying by the agreement they had made for the two, he could see they were relieved to hear that and surprised since Sting hadn't mentioned anything since they said they wanted to be professional wrestlers. "As soon as you two told him you wanted to be professional wrestlers, we started to arrange everything, he wanted it to be a surprise since he mentioned you two had been through a lot" finished the man, he had yet to say his name but motioned for them to follow him so he could show them to their rooms.

"You mean to say all the times he was being secretive was because he was arranging for us to be trained by you?" asked AJ, receiving a nod in response to which the smile on her lips got bigger. Paige was right he would support them through everything just as he always has done. He would make sure they knew everything before hand if they were still determined then he would help them as much as possible. "This is awesome" added AJ hearing the man chuckle at her words as he lead them down a corridor, there were several doors down there, each of them closed and each of them made of dark coloured wood with black iron decorations on it. It was almost like the back of the little church had been converted into something else entirely.

"This is where you two will be staying over the weekend. So when Sting drops you off you come straight to this part. The training area is through the far door on the left, the gym opposite that. There is a little living room to the left and a kitchen after that, your bedrooms are here both have an on-suite bathroom. This is basically your private area, we will discuss what will happen when you leave school" spoke the man, revealing the area was their place to relax and train. It was their personal area. "Call me Taker by the way" he added before leaving the pair to look around, they noticed each of the rooms that were bedrooms had their names on the door, inside had been decorated to their liking so they would feel more comfortable there. There was a note on each bed written for them by Sting, explaining everything to them.

 _Dear Paige and AJ,_

 _I know I have been secretive lately, for that I am sorry. You two have been through so much with your nightmares and school so I thought I would do something to help with your future. Since I can't convince you to take another career path, its about time I helped you with it. I called in an old favour with a friend of mine, he has been wanting to train people for a while so I suggested you two to be his first students. He agreed since I have told him of your passion for the business._

 _Over the last few weeks he has been renovating a place he has, so that it can accomedate the pair of you comfortable while you train there. In each of your rooms there will be something you can personalise, along with a calendar with your schedule on to get you used to what it will be like with a wrestling company in the future. You girls are so passionate and determined to do this, so this is me giving you a helping hand with the help of an older friend._

 _I know you two will make those big dreams a reality, you guys know what you want and I'm not going to stop you. No matter what I will be here to support you and help you back up when you fall down. Now go out there and learn to do your craft to perfection. Go out there and take over the industry and prove to people two girls can do everything men can do, prove all those who said you wouldn't be able to do it wrong. Show the world who Paige and AJ Harris are. Don't hold back when it comes to achieving those dreams and becoming superstars._

 _I love you both._

 _Sting_

Paige and AJ both read over their copy of the letter knowing Sting would have helped them, he had told them the risks of doing, showed them some pretty gruesome injuries in an attempt to stire them away from the sport but had ultimately seen they were so inspired to do it, that he may as well give them a helping hand. He was determined if he could prevent them from being professional wrestlers then he may as well give them the training they needed to bring those dreams true. He had even asked his friend to help train them, the best person he knew when it come to training them and giving them the skills they would be in need of. It was only when they went back into the hall did the seen the door to the little gym they were told about was open, inside was Sting, standing looking around at all the equipment, he soon turned around and faced them with a smile, he hugged them when they were close enough.

"The world isn't all sunshine and rainbows, its a very mean and nasty place. It doesn't matter how tough you are, it will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let it. You, me, nobody is gonna hit as hard as life, but its not about how hard you can hit. Its about hard you can get hit and keep moving forward. How much you can take and keep moving forward. That's how winning is done. Now if you know what you're worth then go out there and get what you are worth. But you got to be willing to take the hits and not point fingers saying you aren't where you wanna be because of him or her or anybody. Cowards do that and that isn't you, you're better than that" came an English voice, sounding through the many speakers around the room. Paige looked at AJ and to Sting the look of recognition on her features, although it was hard to tell which she recognised.

"I've heard that voice before, and those words" spoke Paige her voice slightly shaky especially when she realised AJ hadn't recognised either of them. It shared her, she didn't know what to think or feel other than the fear and anxiety that was slowly taking over her body. She was scared to say the least. "Who was that speaking?" asked Paige to the man they now knew to call Taker, Sting looked up and smiled slightly and waved to the man who had been charged with training the girls, he soon placed his hands on Paige shoulders in an attempt to calm her down, as he could she was on the verge of a panic attack, just as he could see the uncertainty in her eyes and the worry sparkling in AJ's.

"Valentine Wolf's" responded the man they only knew as their teacher and as Taker.


	6. Chapter 6

"James" called Chris worry sparkling brightly in his eyes and concern echoing in his voice, he didn't know how he was going to inform the groom to be of the bad news he had been given, nor did he know how he was going to tell Sting about what he had found out of recent. "James, Maria is missing, she didn't make it home. Velvet said they dropped her off outside the house last night" added Chris when he had caught his breath from running. He could see the different emotions pass over the other man's features, the anger, concern, confusion and finally the worry at what might have happened to his bride to be. "Paige and AJ are missing as well, there was a note there saying someone had them and they would be returned after the wedding" finished Chris, he recognise the hand writing on the letter, it belonged to his father. He soon passed the note over to James to allow him to read it, seeing the confusion mix with the worry that was already there.

"This is your father's hand writing" spoke James in response not understanding how a man who had been dead for years could write an almost ransom note. And why he would even take his own daughters in the first place, especially before his oldest daughter's big day. They only had two days left until their wedding, he knew how much Maria wanted it to be perfect, to have what remained of her family in her siblings there mingling with her friends and those she seen as family, yet now the said bride was missing along with two of the three siblings. "Have you told Sting?" asked James seeing Chris shake his head to which he gave the note back to the slightly older man and gave him strict instructions to tell the legal guardian of the missing teenagers and show in the note. Chris could only nod at the instructions he had been give and made his way to find the much old but legendary wrestler.

Elsewhere in an abandoned warehouse, the two who had taken Paige and AJ out a few days prior were waiting for the two who had hired them to arrive. In the back seat and trunk of their car lay two of the three missing woman, the other they were already aware was with her parents. It wasn't long before a white SUV appeared, an older red head woman exited the passenger side shortly followed by her husband from the drivers side. The woman had hold of a brown envelope where as the man in question had two sets on hand cuffs on him almost like the two girls in the car meant nothing at all to him despite them being his youngest two children.

"Have you got them?" asked Anna, looking over to Alice and Marcus. Both she and Eric had trusted the duo to get the girls without anyone noticing, so far their hadn't been an uproar or at least not that they knew off. None one had alerted either of them of one. She was expecting James, Chris and Sting to worry when they found out all three girls were missing, after all they may think Paige and AJ were at friends houses but Maria that was a little harder to hide. She worked for a wrestling company, being the valet for her brother and should be husband. Yet she wasn't with any of them or with Sting. She was somewhere else entirely. Probably fearing what was going to happen and where the people she loved were as well as hoping they were okay. She watched as Alice looked to Marcus before nodding and going to the back passenger door, opening it and carefully pulling AJ from the car.

"What are you going to do with them?" asked Marcus, going around to the boot of the car and gently lifting a knocked out Paige from the car, he noticed the men who had taken the girls much have had a little struggle with the girls, especially if the bruise forming on Paige's cheek was anything to go by. He smiled to know they were fighter instead of damsels in distress as their parents were no doubt hoping for. In her own way Maria had turned into a bit of a damsel although she could fight, she always needed someone there to help her in case anything went wrong. He could tell Paige and AJ were the opposite, they didn't need anyone to save them they just needed to know the people they cared for would be okay.

"That's none of your concern. Your payment" responded Eric before taking AJ from Alice and putting her in the passenger seat, making sure she was blind folded so she wouldn't see either of them if she happened to wake up during the car ride, he also made sure to handcuff her hands behind her back. Paige however he didn't blindfold instead he put her into the boot of the car, making sure she was also handcuffed so it would be much harder for to get free if she woke up during the ride to their next destination. The two left as swiftly as they came not even acting like they had basically just asked their two closest friends to kidnap the two girls they had raised as their own for so long.

"So we do as we are instructed. He gets to marry our daughter and gets the Wolf girls as payment for keeping our secrets hidden" spoke Anna looking back at AJ her features cold and emotionless towards one of the three girls she had spent years calling daughter. Her coldness stretched to carelessness when it come to Paige's well being in the boot of the car, although she still had a shred of a love for her own flesh and blood in Maria it wasn't enough to make her want to stop the impending marriage her beautiful daughter was going to be forced to go through. She knew by the time James and Chris as well as Sting found them Maria would already be married and the two teenage girls would be god knows where. All she really cared about was no one found out what she and her husband had done so many years ago, or that their enemies more specifically the Wolf family or what remained of it never found them or found out they were alive. They knew if Valentine happened to find them they would be dead for real this time.

Back with James, he had joined up with Chris and Sting having received a letter from an unknown person, in the letter were clues to where he could find his bride to be and what would happen if he didn't find her before their actual wedding day in a few days time. She would be married off to someone else. It was in a hand writing neither of them recognised but what worried Chris more was the mention of Paige and AJ also being taken as a payment for something his parents done years prior, he knew whatever it was wasn't a good thing, he couldn't believe they were good people any more, nothing could change his opinion of it now.

"They have AJ and Paige as well" spoke Chris reading over the part mentioning them again, he knew James and Sting would go after Maria so that left him to find the youngest two. "I will find them, make sure they are safe, you to go look for Maria. Who knows what Mum and Dad did back then" added Chris nodding when Sting placed a hand of his shoulder silently asking if he was okay. Sting knew the younger man had lost faith in anything revolving around his parents, he also knew whatever he had learnt all those years ago had shaken his bond with Paige and AJ as well as forced him and Maria to drift apart, mainly due to the red head still believing Chris clearly didn't. It wasn't long before the three men parted way, trying to figure out where the three girls could be, Chris could only imagine the worst especially since he had read they were the payment to ensure the secrets were kept hidden.

"Do you think Chris will be okay?" asked James worrying about his best friend and tag team partner. He had seen how he reacted to reading that letter, something in it had clearly concerned him although he didn't know which bit he was sure Sting had seen it too. "He seemed a little off since realising the girls were missing earlier on, its almost like he knows something no one else does like he is burdened with something but refuses to tell anyone" added James knowing there was something bothering Chris, there had been ever since the argument he had with his parents just weeks before his mother passed away, he heard from Maria he never patched things up with his father nor did he attend their funerals, instead he took Paige and AJ out for those days and but all his attention on them.

"He will be fine. Whatever he read probably reminded him of something. Plus this is the first time I've really seen him focus on the girls since the funerals. He found something out before Anna died, whatever it was he lost faith and trust in his parents, put a strain on his and Maria's relationship and shook his bound with the girls. He's never spoken about it to anyone, but he will if it gets to much to handle. I don't think he wants to hurt either of them any more than they already have been. Plus whatever it is I have a feeling it has something to do with the Wolf Family. He's been helping Paige out a lot lately, with trying to find out about the things in her dreams" responded Sting explaining Chris had been holding a lot in and in doing so he had also put a strain on his relationship with all three younger sister although he had most likely done so unintentionally.

"Lets hope he finds them before anything happens. Something tells me neither he or Maria will be able to forgive themselves or the people who took them if they end up getting hurt" replied James knowing what his best friend was like when it come to his family, he was fiercely protective of them especially the youngest two. He may not admit it out loud but they meant the world to him, they were his sisters after all. "I know Chris, he doesn't show it very often but he loves them, he would do anything to protect them, I remember once I caught him asking a picture of his parents why they had done something, he didn't notice AJ there either but after she went I asked him about it, he said it was something to do with both her and Paige. Although he never gave any details" added James revealing he had walked in on Chris asking an old photo of his parents something, AJ being at the door way he walked through so she too had heard although it appears as if she never said a word about it to anyone else.

In an abandoned building Maria woke up tied to a chair, he hands were cuffed behind her back as was each ankle to a leg of the chair, there was also rope around her midsection and over her lap preventing her from going anywhere. She could barely seen anything in the room but felt a slight breeze rush across her exposed lower legs, as well as her fear rise of where she was or even what had happened the night before. She could remember a few things but after a certain point it all just mangled together into one giant blur. Although she could remember a few things being out of the ordinary. Like hearing her mothers voice at one point, and someone mentioning Paige and AJ, as well as Chris and her groom to be. She also could have sworn she had heard her father's voice mention something about a wedding.

"Who's there?" shouted Maria when she heard footsteps still unable to see anything clearly, she could only see a little bit of what was around her due to the light shinning brightly on her, everything else was shrouded in darkness, she could just about make out where the door to the room she was in was due to the flickering light outside the room. "Answer me" once again shouted Maria struggling against the bounds that were keeping her in place, she could feel the rope rubbing against her lower arms, just as she could with her thighs. It wasn't long before two hooded figures walked through the door, each one hand something with them, both appeared to be men, one was carrying something bridal style and the other appeared to have something slung over their shoulder.

"Shut up" responded one of the two men. He walked over to the far corner of the room, putting what he was carrying down on the bed gently. He soon turned to take what the other had slung over his shoulder and put it down next to the other. "If you don't then your sister pay the price" added the same man, taking his hood day to reveal his piercing green eyes and urban hair, the other too followed suite revealing his messy brown hair and matching dark eyes. Maria soon kept quiet upon hearing her sisters would pay for her rebellious behaviour, something she didn't wish upon them especially when she or even they didn't know what was going on, she just hoped where ever they are they are safe, she prayed James and Chris would look after them while Sting was out looking for her.

"Do you think he will come for the Wolf girls?" asked the other man, his voice much deeper and harsher than the one who had spoke to her earlier on. He seemed to be interest in the payment more than the actual job he was hired to do. Like he didn't care about anything but being paid at the end of the day. "Its not every day one comes across April and Saraya-Jade Wolf, surely their father would be interested in knowing where they are, you know since he spent over a decade looking for them. Either that or Vincent would be interested" added the same man, that alone sparked the attention of Maria, she hadn't heard anything about the Wolf family for years, well all expect Paige's dreams, no one knew what happened to them, they had simply vanished into thin air without a trace, their poor mother had died never knowing what happened to them, their father was said to have gone mad with vengeance and their brother was put in the care of another relative, the entire family had fallen apart that day.

"Probably. Those girls are important to him, he can reunite his family again or what's left of it" commented the original one. It was then Maria turned her head and line of sight in the direction of where the two men had taken what they had hold of. She quickly come to the conclusion they were the missing girls, that they had been taken by the same people who had kidnapped her but years before. She had felt for them, had they been in captivity this entire time? She could bare to think what they looked like, nor could she imagine what their mental health would be like surely they would have gone loopy having spent so many years with people willing to keep them away from the people who truly loved them and had spend no amount of time and money looking for them.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where are the girls?" game the low and rather dangerous sounding voice of a hooded figure, Maria could hear him from inside the room she had the two missing girls were behind held in, although she had to admit they seemed more comfortable than her considering they had gently been placed on the beds they were on and hadn't been restrained in any way. They had only been drugged to the point they had lost consciousness. Maria felt a shiver go down her spine upon hearing this man's voice, she instantly felt the fear and uncertainty rise from the pit of her stomach like she knew something was going to happen where she wouldn't see these two girls again, like she was about to lose someone she loved dearly.

"In here" spoke one of her two captors, they quickly opened the door and lead the hooded man right passed her, Maria could only make out the black hood with purple detail on it. As he went past her, his face hidden just as his voice was muffled by the fabric covering his face and hiding his identity from all those around him. He soon reached where the two girls lay, yet he appeared to be gentle with them, making sure they were unharmed and still alive. His distrust in the two who had them was rather clear to see in his body language. "Are you taking them?" asked the dark haired man, the same one who had lead him to the girls in the first place, he watched as Maria did as the man nodded before gently picking up on of the girls making sure to put something on her wrist before walking away with her, returning to just minutes later and doing the same with the other. "What about her" finished the man, pointing over to Maria in the centre of the room, he was clearly curious to know who was coming for her.

"No, there is another coming for her. He will be here soon. When he does don't fight him" responded the hooded figure, not having any intention of taking Maria with him, he knew when the other came she would be reunited with her thought to be dead parents, a long with her only remaining true sibling, her two younger ones would be with him for the time being. "Taker will come for his bride to be soon enough" spoke the same man his voice distorted like he was using a voice changer, to Maria it sounded Mechanical it still sending a shiver down her spine which was made worse when she heard someone called Taker was coming for her and she was to be his bride. She was already set to be married to James the love of her life, she wasn't intending to marry another she didn't know. It wasn't long before this man left leaving nothing but a note in her bounds like it was meant for someone else.

Upon the mysterious figure returning to his car, he looked in the back seat where he had placed the two girls, knowing the men would realise soon enough he wasn't who he just pretended to be. Upon releasing that they would call their employers who would send out a search party, by then he hoped to have the girls safe and out of harms way, reunited with their father and what remained of their original family. The people who wished more than anything to see them again especially after so long without knowing the truth. He soon began to drive, knowing what he was about to do would give them the chance of knowing the secrets that had been hidden from them and to discover what the dreams really meant. He soon heard one of them let out a slight moan, looking in the rear view mirror he noticed the older of the two was beginning to regain consciousness, it wasn't long before she would realise she was in a car with someone she didn't recognise with her younger sister next to her.

"Where am I? Who are you?" asked AJ upon coming fully alert once again, the fear in her voice overtaking any other emotion that would have been there, even the curiosity that would have no doubt been sprinkled in her voice. The only other clear emotion to hear in her voice being the worry for the other teenager next to her and what might happened to them since they were in the car with someone they didn't know. "What happened?" asked AJ when she noticed Paige was beginning to wake up much like she had done herself a few moments before. Her concern for her younger sister still high but not as high as it had been when she had woke up to see it dark outside and the interior of a car, her little sister knocked out besides her although they had both me strapped into the car via the seat belt. Suggesting whomever had them cared about their overall safety.

"Relax you're heading to a safe house on the outskirts of the city. A friend of mine alerted me of your whereabouts. I'm Luke Wolf, and the pair of you were knocked out and kidnapped two days ago when you were on your way home from a day out, you've been kept into two different place since always together. You're both safe now" responded the dark haired man, his eyes just as dark a small but gentle smile on his lips at being near the two again after so long apart. "I'm not going to hurt you, You two were taken to make sure your sister goes through with something, once its over I will return the pair of you back to your guardian or to your trainer whichever you prefer, until then you will be with me at the safe house for a couple of days, I'm not going to hold you against your will" added Luke making it clear he only intended to make sure the two who had originally taken them didn't get them back, yet he was still willing to return them to Sting where they were safe when everything was over.

"Wolf" responded Paige, her voice groggy but still with a hint of questioning it. "Why is it everything I seem to do lately leads back to your family?" asked Paige, remembering her dreams of a car accident, an arena collapsing, even events in a hospital. Remembering the man known only as Valentine and the boy known as Vincent even the woman who had spoke her name as Isabel. She could also remember seeing a grown up version of the boy, looked to be in his early to mid twenties, he had the same mind set as the others who held the last name of Wolf, to find April and Saraya-Jade. They had never once stopped looking for the two missing girls despite it being so long since they went missing, surely the pair would be unrecognisable to the rest of their family now if they were still alive.

With James and Sting, they were currently following a paper trail of sorts that had been left for them. It had lead them all over the place another clue in the form of an object, riddle or just a location waiting for them when they got there. They had hope they would find Maria at the end of it just as they had hope Chris would find Paige and AJ at the end of whatever wild goose chase he was currently being sent on by these unknown beings. At this moment both of them had a feeling they were getting closer, as each morning since they had realised the three girls were missing they had received some sort of clue to there location, just as the big day for Maria and James drew closer the clues got more clearer.

"Erm James, Sting I've been instructed to help you" came the unmistakeable voice of Chris, in his hands was a piece of paper, it had been folded neatly. Both men guessed it had his instructions on to help them or had something else on that forced him to help. "Someone sent me this note saying Paige and AJ were safe, with someone who cares for them. It also says they will be returned to Sting when the wedding is over and they wont be used in anyone's game. The person wrote down a phone number, I phoned it Paige and AJ picked up, they are fine. Someone called Luke is watching over them. They asked me to help you two find Maria" spoke Chris revealing it was Paige and AJ themselves who had asked him to help them, since the two were currently in a safe place with someone watching over them, although it was clear neither of them men knew who this Luke person was.

"Don't worry James, you will get to marry Maria. We just have to find her first" spoke Sting looking at the next riddle that had been left for them, he looked at it in confusion. "One last step before you go, a riddle is for show. You will find her in the place where the colours glow. and the roses petals flow" added Sting reading out the riddle they had been left, with the riddle was a pendant one the three men recognised as belonging to Maria, that being all they needed to know and hope they were getting closer to her, after all the message James had received specifically said if he didn't find her by their wedding hour she would belong to another. Something he really didn't want to find out the meaning to.

"A church" spoke Chris in response to the riddle. "James where is the church you and Maria are supposed to tie the knot?" asked Chris, looking over to the man who was set to be his brother in law as well as his tag team partner and best friend. He knew how much the day that was fast approaching meant to the other man, just as he knew how much Maria herself meant to him. James had made it clear several times he couldn't imagine his life without Maria there at his side, just as he already considered Chris himself, Paige and AJ as family the girls had showed him what it was like to have younger teenage sisters and how much fun it could be to join in with their little games or read something they had written. "Think about it, colours glow could be the stain glass windows and the petals being from the flowers at a wedding" finished Chris quickly explaining how he come to his conclusion with the Church. James soon nodded and lead the way, knowing he was the only one of the three who knew its exact location even if he didn't know the name of the said church. A small smile coming to his lips at Maria being in the place they were set to be married in. He was beginning to think this was all part of a joke someone had set to test his love for the red head of his dreams.

"Where am I?" shouted Maria looking around the room when she woke up. She was no longer bound or even of a chair instead she had been moved while she was a sleep and had woken up on a bed, the sun shinning brightly through the windows, the thin fabric that made up the curtains dulling the bright light revealing the contents of the room. There was the bed she was on, a desk with a laptop, a television mounted on the wall with a sofa and coffee table in front of it, and in the far corner was a manakin with her wedding dress displayed on it with the accessories she had chosen on the table to the side of it. There was also a door marked Bathroom and a table with a small banquet on it. A note saying it was her wedding day along with a little time table of when people would be coming, including a make up artist, hair stylist and a few others to help her into her dress. Even when the guests would be arriving. "What the …." spoke Maria not sure what to make of everything or how she had missed nearly two days. She was taken four days before her wedding and spent two of them in the warehouse, now she woke up two days later on the day of her wedding.

"Your parents arranged everything for your big day. You were brought here a few days ago but must have been tired since you slept through most of it" spoke Velvet the maid of honour, a smile on her lips as she closed the door behind her. She had no idea Maria had actually been kidnapped or even drugged, she had just arrived at the church after a message from an unknown sender told her to be there the night before the wedding. "Someone called Luke phone and said Paige and AJ wouldn't be able to make it to the wedding, due to some danger to them and because your parents would be here" added Velvet finding what the man said a little odd considering both Maria and Chris had told her their parents were dead although Chris appeared more relieved about that than distraught as Maria was.

"How can my parents be here, their dead. I attended their funerals" responded Maria not sure what was going on but knew it had to be some part of a dream. "Where's James? I need to talk to him, something doesn't feel right" added Maria asking where her husband to be was. She knew if she was here then so would he, Sting and probably Chris. They wouldn't leave her somewhere without an explanation or someone telling her what is going on. Velvet soon handed something over to Maria, a bright-ish happy smile on her lips as she did so, almost like she was none the wiser on what was actually happening or someone was controlling her like a puppet on strings.

"He's on his way honey, keep calm. Sting said he's gonna film everything for the girls to watch and Chris as you know is always gonna be there for you. Although its a shame your sisters can't be here" replied Velvet informing the bride to be her future husband would be there soon, after all everything had been worked out and the boys had in a way past what ever test they had gone through. If they made it on time they she knew Maria would get dream marriage and be reunited with her sisters but if the boys didn't get there in time then Maria would be the one to marry another she didn't wish to and she would not likely see Paige or AJ again due to whatever danger being too high for them to return.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Maria was all dressed and waiting for her cue, she had been told her groom had arrived and was waiting at the alter just as someone had told her about the plans her parents had made when she was only a child. Her belief in the people she thought they were had been shook to say the least. She didn't know who to expect on the other side of the doors or if anyone else knew about it. Was she to be excited that James could be the one waiting for her at the end of the isle or terrified it was the man her parents had promised her to. She had said a long time ago she only intended to walk down the isle once, she hoped James would be the man waiting for her at the other end. It wasn't long before the music began with Sting appearing, that along gave her the confidence that everything would turn out okay.

Her fears were completely put to rest when the doors opened, with the décor done to how she had asked and all the invited in their seats, the red carpeted walkway was now sprinkled with the white rose petals both she and James had picked out as the ribbon and flowers kept the guests in their seats. The arch had been beautiful decorated, Velvet stood to one side of the isle holding on to the bouquet of flowers taking her position of maid of honour rather serious, where as Chris stood as the best man a smile on his lips as he stood just behind James the groom to be, a smile on his own lips as he seen Maria walking towards him in the wedding dress fit for a princess. It was obvious to both Chris, James and Sting that Maria was a little down that her two sister couldn't be at the big day just as she was no doubt confused as to how her parents could be there when they had passed away years before hand when she was in her last couple of years of school. Only time would tell on that one.


	8. Chapter 8

"You two can go home now" spoke Luke, a small but sad smile on his lips at having to say goodbye to them, although this time he had hope he would see them again and would be able to pass that hope on to his brother and nephew along with the pictures he had taken of the two girls. He had hope when he seen them again they would be ready to learn the truth on their connection to him and realise why he had gone to get them. "You two promise to do whatever it takes to bring those dreams of being WWE Superstars true" added Luke his smile growing when he watched them both smile and nod, to which he directed them to the car ready to take them back to the place they called home, he knew Sting would likely ask questions to which he had been instructed to give a letter over to him, a letter which explained everything. "I keep an eye out for the two of you making your debut" finished Luke as he made sure they were securely in the car before going around to the drivers side and starting the few hour journey.

"Thank you for looking after us" spoke Paige, she knew there was some sort of connection there. The dreams they both suffered from subsided a little while with him, instead of being terrifying nightmares, they were of happier things. AJ admitted she had dreamt of being a WWE Superstar, becoming the longest reigning Diva's champion and finding someone to call her own. Where as Paige's dreams had shown Luke in them, stood by Valentine and Vincent smiling at AJ and herself, with them were four others although their backs were turned one said she was his best friend and another had called AJ fiancée. In its own way, that dream had made her excited for what was the come, to know AJ was going to find someone to love her for all her wacky ways and she herself would find someone she could trust outside of the confusing family.

A few hours later, the trio pulled up in front of the house the two girls had called home for so long, a bright smile on their lips especially when Sting appeared through the door, stood next to him was the man who had agreed to train the pair of them to wrestler with Chris the other side. James and Maria were no doubt on their way to their honeymoon destination. Luke soon let the girls out of the car watching as Chris scooped them up into a bone crushing hug, clearly relieved to see they were okay and the mysterious man had kept to his word of bringing them back once the danger was gone. Luke nodded to the Undertaker knowing he was the one who sent the message informing him of their whereabouts thrust enabling him to free them and spend some time with them, although they were unaware of how much the last few days had meant to him.

"Thank you" spoke Chris looking over to Luke, clearly surprised to see the man had returned them when he could have just kept them and took them back to their actual father. After all Chris recognised the man as the paternal uncle Luke Wolf, like them he had dark hair and brown eyes, a known trait of the Wolf family. Luke only smiled and nodded watching as Chris took the girls indoors, already guessing he knew the truth about the girls, yet still he cared for them as any caring older brother would. His reaction upon seeing they were okay and had come home gave it away of how much he cared for them. Sting soon followed the three into the house with The Undertaker watching them to make sure they were out of hearing range knowing full well Sting wasn't aware of the truth, being oblivious to it like the girls were.

"Do they know?" asked Luke, noticing the recognition in the eyes of the younger man where as the graditude was in the eyes of the other, like he had no idea who Luke was or the connection he had to the two girls he had helped to raise over the years since Anna and John had died leaving behind their four children, two of them too young to know the truth on how their parents had passed where as the other two overwhelmed with grief or at least one of them was, Chris had seemed both in grief about it and in denial about something, as well as unsure of what he was going to do know as he appeared to hide something although he never told anyone what it was that had worried him.

"Chris does, he found out the truth on who the girls were a long time ago. It broke his relationship with his parents to the point he never attended their fake funerals, instead he took the girls for days out on those two days. Sting isn't any the wiser, he has raised and protected them since they were put in his care. Made sure they had everything they needed and is pretty determined for them to follow their dreams" responded The Undertaker, revealing the oldest son of the Harris's did indeed know the truth but had opted to keep it hidden to protect the girls, even if they weren't related by blood he was all to aware the girls didn't know the truth and looked to him for guidance as their older brother.

"Thank you for giving me the chance to get to know them again. I will inform Valentine and Vincent, maybe then Isabel's last wish will come true and her family will be reunited again" spoke Luke before walking back to the car, looking back towards the house one last time like he was trying memorize what it looked like. Before getting into the car and leaving with a single wave of his hand, with a small smile on his lips knowing one day he would see them again and he finally had some good news to tell his slightly older brother when it come to his daughters. He could finally confirm the two girls. He could finally give them news and help them when it come to reuniting the family.

 **A/N – Sorry for the short chapter. There is one more chapter to go on this one which will link it up to the original story of Maria: The Vampire Slayer. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue**

Several years since the incident of Maria's wedding and a lot had a changed. Maria although happily married had carried on her slaying job when she wasn't making appearances as the valet for the two men that meant everything to her. Like the two of them she was currently signed to Total Non Stop Action Wrestling. She enjoyed leading them out to the ring and being there as their personal cheerleader as well as celebrating with them when they won, but she also didn't mind helping them backstage if they lost their match as well as giving them the confidence boost before every match. She loved what she did, even when she didn't compete in the ring all that often. To her she was exactly where she was supposed to be, with her brother and husband, although she would admit she missed not spending time with her younger siblings.

Chris was happy wrestling and once again bounded with his sisters, especially Paige and AJ whom he realised just how much they meant to him when they had disappeared, although he was thankful to Luke for keeping them out of harms way it had also scared him to the know the Wolf family could find them so easily. He dreaded the day when they found out the truth, as well he knew when they did he and Maria would be hurt just as much as them. Although he knew Maria would but two and two together no doubt quickly realising that was why he had fallen out with their parents and refused to put things right. He was also happy when the girls terrifying although truthful dreams come to an end, AJ's ended when she reached eighteen, or just after her birthday where as Paige's had ended just before her 20th birthday. He was also blissfully unaware of what they had chosen to do as a career or at least he was for now.

With the help of Sting and The Undertaker both Paige and AJ had worked their way to their dreams, both keeping to the deal with the man who trained them, going there every weekend and during the summer holidays until they were ready to take the wrestling world by storm. Both of which now joining the man who trained them in WWE, where as Sting joined them a few years later, being proud to see what they had accomplished and informing Maria of what they actually did for a career before he left TNA for WWE. Although he hadn't told Chris due to both girls knowing he wouldn't like it, he had tried for years to steer them away from the business although failed.

AJ had become close friends with a lot of people backstage, but especially close to CM Punk. The two quickly bonded upon meeting and soon started a relationship. She also did as any older sister would and showed Paige the ropes when she come and made sure she stayed out of trouble as much as they could. Although they knew that was going to be difficult when she became close friends with the three men known as the Shield, especially Seth whom she had bonded with due to similar interests when it come to entertainment and music, he often asked her to be his work out buddy. They knew it was going to be harder to keep her out of trouble when she became romantically linked to the Lunatic Fringe himself, although he always showed a softer side to her.

 **Bleacher Report Announcement**

 _It was revealed earlier today via WWE social media that there will be a wrestling super_

 _show next month. The leading company in professional wrestling will team with their rivals_

 _in TNA to put on a massive super show event for all wrestling shows._

 _Both current talent and legends have already been named for the event such as_

 _The Undertaker, Sting, America's Most Wanted, The Shield as well as ladies_

 _such as Paige, AJ Lee and The Bella's to name a few._

 _TNA confirmed the super show, just minutes later via there website, with tickets going on sale_

 _tomorrow, the show is expected to be the biggest TNA event in history and one of the biggest_

 _shows outside of the big four for WWE. Fans already have high expectations for the_

 _Super show. Only time will tell if it will live up to the hype._

"Well this should be interesting" spoke AJ, looking at her tweeter feed, she had already received good luck messages from her fan base, with people already assuming she was going to win her match, although no one knew what the match ups were going to be until a few days before hand. AJ looked around the room she was in, next her on the sofa was Punk, were as Paige was happily pacing the room listening to the current SmackDown show, Roman and Dean were whispering something where as Seth was content on sitting on the bench watching Paige walk backwards and forwards. "Quit worrying Paige nothing is going to happen" added AJ knowing something about the recently announced show had trigged the memories of her teenage nightmares.

"If the logo looks like this then I'm worrying" responded Paige, remembering she had taken a photo of the logo she had drawn after one of her dreams, she knew if the event of the arena collapse hadn't happened then it was yet to actually take place. That being what scared her the most, she was thankful when her dreams stopped and she could get some peace at night instead of waking up in terror every night. Seth could only wonder what the two had been through before joining WWE, he was actually one of the only ones to know both girls were actually sisters, the others being the three remaining men in the locker room. "How do you think Chris will react when he finds out we work for the rival company?" asked Paige, a cheeky and rather mischievous smile coming to her lips at imagining her older brother busting a gasket upon finding out the pair of them were not only professional wrestlers but also employed by the rival company of his own one.

"Probably annoyed, way more than Maria was. James would probably find the irony in it" responded AJ, a smile coming to her lips at remembering how James reacted when he found out they were professional wrestlers although he was currently under the impression they were in the indie circuit rather than the biggest company for Wrestling in the world. "Oh well he will have to accept we're here to stay and leave our mark" added AJ deciding not to worry herself over what her brother would think, she knew like Paige did he was likely to over react, he had a tendancy to do that when it come to the pair of them and professional wrestling.

Elsewhere in the arena, Sting had been collared by a young man, curly locks in the same tone of black as Paige's, his eye colour also matching theirs, yet his sun kissed skin tone reminded him of AJ. He knew who this man was, mainly because Vincent had been kind enough to introduce himself before asking to talk to him, he had also mentioned Luke Wolf's name before hand so he knew the girls would be safe should they come across the man in question. Upon getting to an isolated and private place that looked like a place the Wyatt's would call their hideout, Vincent gave two pictures to Sting, his brown eyes full of sorrow at what he was there to tell the older man.

"My sisters, you already know what happened to them when they were 18 months and 4 years old. They were both taken from the hospital. What you didn't know is you helped raise them, Paige and AJ Harris are Saraya-Jade and April. My uncle Luke found out when he went after them, upon realising they didn't know he did what was best for them and returned them to someone who they trusted. You" spoke Vincent, revealing who Paige and AJ Harris really were. He watched as the disbelief and shock took over Sting's features especially when he looked down at the pictures of both girls before they had gone missing years before hand. Vincent soon gave him the rest of the proof needed, including birth certificates, DNA tests as well as age progressed photo's. "I wont tell them anything until you deem it the right time, I will stay in the shadows until then" added Vincent knowing there was one last thing he had to tell Sting but this one was going to be more of a heads up on what was coming rather than the truth on something

"I will tell them, there's a super show coming up, all four of them will be together again. Since I have a feeling this is what broke Chris's relationship with his parents. Its best he be there to confirm the entire thing. Thank you for telling me Vincent and also thank Luke for doing what was best for them when he rescued them a few years back" replied Sting, wiping a shaky hand through his hair and down his face. This was the last thing he was expecting, the image of John and Anna that he had, had literally just been shattered. He couldn't see them as the good people he had once believed but monsters far worse than what Maria currently face most nights. They had near enough destroyed the Wolf family, for their own personal gain. They knew what they had done and acted as if they had sympathy for the grieving parents.

"One more thing, they are in danger. Maria she killed a vampire called Rhys. His two sisters Dahlia and Heather are now seeking revenge they know Paige and AJ are the key to hurting her, they are planning an attack but I don't know when. And yes both Heather and Dahlia are vampires as well" quickly spoke Vincent, informing the guardian of his two younger sister, that both were in danger because of something Maria had done when doing her duty as a vampire slayer. Sting could only nod and wonder how he was going to protect the two younger girls and how he was going to tell them they were who they thought they were, he knew it would destroy them completely as well as any trust they may have had in the Harris name. He also found something familiar about the name Dahlia although he couldn't place what it was, the only person he knew called Dahlia who had any connection to vampires was Dahlia Evans, to which he had slain her loved Michael years before hand.

 **WWE-TNA Super Show**

"AJ, Paige what are the pair of you doing here?" politely asked Chris as he walked over to his two youngest sisters, both og them looked up at him and James and smiled before looking at each other, just remembering they had asked Sting and their sister Maria to keep it a secret that they worked for WWE as it would cause havoc if Chris ever found out. As he had been trying his hardest to keep them away from the sport, even when it came quiet apparent they wanted to do it as careers. Sting had put the pair of them through the necessary training and was happy for them both when they got signed by WWE. James looked at the pair putting something Maria had told him together, she had told him in a weird way that her younger sisters were wrestling and requested it to be kept a secret.

 **~End~**

 **A/N – The original story to this is Maria: The Vampire Slayer – picks up where this one left off. Enjoy. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
